This invention relates to security systems, wireless sensors for security systems, and to apparatus and methods to remotely adjust the sensitivity of such devices. Thus, a single sensor may be used in many different applications. The types of sensors to which the invention pertains include, but are not limited to, glass break, asset, dual technology, motion sensors, temperature sensors and shock sensors. For example, a motion sensor may have low, medium, and high sensitivity outputs to accommodate different room environments. Such low, medium, and high sensitivity outputs may, for example, correspond respectively to an intruder taking three steps, two steps, or one step in a protected space.
At the time of the installation of a security system sensor, the installer will choose the sensitivity of the sensor by setting switches within the housing of the sensor. If, at a later date, it is determined that the switch setting within the housing is not correct in the prior art apparatus, the installer will be required to return to the worksite and to the sensor to change the settings.